Tu engaño fue la ingenuidad
by adx-25
Summary: Gracias a tu engaño supe que no eras para mí y te lo agradezco porque tu ingenuidad me ayudo a encontrar el amor verdadero


Gracias a tu engaño supe que no eras para mi y te lo agradezco porque tu ingenuidad me ayudo a encontrar el amor verdadero

Gracias a tu engaño supe que no eras para mí y te lo agradezco porque tu ingenuidad me ayudo a encontrar el amor verdadero

_**Ingenuidad pensabas de mí**_

_**Cuando todo todo te di,**_

_**Ingenuidad porque te creí**_

_**Lo que quisiste lo fui.**_

_**Flash back **_

_**Hinata: hola naruto-kun -- y le da un beso en la mejilla muy sonrojada como de costumbre ya que aunque son novios todavía no se le quitaba su timidez al estar junto a el**_

_**Naruto: hola hina-chan -- y le da un besito en la boca -- hina hoy no voy a poder salir contigo lo dejamos para otro día**_

_**Hinata: si esta bien naruto-kun -- le dice aparentemente normal pero por dentro estaba muy triste ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacia **_

_**Naruto: gracias hina -- y si va rápidamente dejando a una hinata sola y decepcionada porque ya casi no tenia tiempo para ella **_

_**Fin el Flash back **_

_**Fui tu cura, fui tu remedio,**_

_**Como una pluma en el viento,**_

_**Flotaba según tu aliento,**_

_**Según tu respiración.**_

**Hinata:** si lo recuerdo bien yo antes era novia de naruto recuerdo que cuando mi primo neji se entero se volvió loco jejeje y se convirtió en los ojos de mi padre recuerdo que

_**Daba mi vida por ti y eso me hacía feliz,**_

_**porque todo lo que te daba era verdadero amor.**_

_**Flash back **_

_**Neji: ustedes dos son novios mmm ok naruto escucha esto si haces sufrir a hinata-sama o la haces llorar…-- estiolo el padrino (Inner: neji tiene complejo de mafioso jajajaja) con una mirada de las que solo neji sabe dar**_

_**Naruto: jejeje -- con una risa nervio compulsiva -- si neji yo nunca la voy a hacer llorar de veras **_

_**Neji: mas te vale **_

_**Fin del flash back **_

_**Ingenuidad no era que yo creyera todo aquello que hiciste y dijiste,**_

_**ingenuidad era que tú mintieras tanto**_

_**porque a la vuelta perdiste.**_

**Hinata:** pero aun así rompiste tu promesa

_**Flash back **_

_**Hinata: mejor voy a buscar a naruto-kun a su casa para darle una sorpresa y le llevar ramen que prepare con todo mi amor para el jejeje -- dijo del o mas feliz del mundo **_

_**Pasa un rato después de que sale de la mansión y llega a la casa de naruto **_

_**Habré la puerta con cuidado para no arruinar la sorpresa ya que tenia llave de la casa y muy silenciosamente entra son cuidado de no hacer ruido y entra ya llegando a la habirancion de naruto escucha unos ruidos y voces diciendo**_

_**Esto es lo mejor del mundo -- acompañado de un gemido**_

_**OH más rápido -- seguido de un orgasmo**_

_**Cuando hinata entra a la habitación de naruto los ve a naruto y a sakura en plena acción (si saben a lo que me refiero) a hinata se le cae la bolsa en la que llevaba el tazón de ramen y se va corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo **_

_**Naruto al escuchar el ruido del tazón rompiéndose ve a hinata-- sakura quítate -- y se para en un intento desesperado para vestirse y salir buscando a hinata y grita -- hinata espera te lo puedo explicar cuando va a salir corriendo siente que algo lo detiene**_

_**Sakura: naruto déjala ella no te merece quédate conmigo**_

_**Naruto: sakura calle esto no debía suceder -- y se suelta del agarre de sakura y corre tras hinata sin éxito alguno**_

_**Mientras tanto cerca de un bosque se escucha**_

_**Hinata: Porque porque me hizo esto -- llorando-- si el me lo prometió el me prometió que no me aria sufrir que no me engañaría y que nuca me aria llorar -- sus sollozos eran muy fuerte y dolorosos y termino gritando-- PORQUE -- cayendo al suelo destrozada **_

_**Cuando escucha unos ruidos **_

_**Hinata: quien quien anda hay **_

_**Y de los arbustos y matorrales sale….**_

_**Gaara: hinata que haces aquí -- pregunto**_

_**Hinata: gaara-sama disculpa si lo moleste mejor me voy**_

_**Gaara: no tu no te puedes ir así dime que ta pasa talvez te pueda ayudar -- el y hinata eran amigos y le tenia mucho afecto y no quería verla así **_

_**Hinata que ya no podía mas salto a los brazos de gaara llorando y dejándolo impresionado que como acto reflejo la abrazo **_

_**Fin del flash back **_

_**Ingenuidad no era que yo te amara**_

_**y que te diera mi vida, sin medida.**_

_**Ingenuidad era que tú pensaras**_

_**que con falsas promesas me quedaría.**_

**Hinata:** recuerdo que después de eso te lo conté todo y tú me ayudaste haciendo que nuestra amistad se hizo más fuerte y nos convirtiéramos en mejores amigos

_**Sin preguntas todo te di,**_

_**cada beso fue para ti,**_

_**no había duda en mi pensamiento,**_

_**contigo iría hasta el fin.**_

_**Mi cariño fue tan sincero**_

_**que me creí todo el juego**_

_**y de eso no me arrepiento,**_

_**mi corazón es así,**_

_**pero tú cambiaste las cosas,**_

_**se marchitaron las rosas,**_

_**dejaste ver el engaño,**_

_**y ahora lloras por mí.**_

_**Flash back**_

_**Naruto: hinata ven tenemos que hablar -- le dice (inner/yo: que cínico ¬¬)**_

_**Hinata: naruto-kun yo no tengo nada que halar contigo -- dijo firme y decidía ya que estar con gaara le enseño hacer mas firme y no dejarse pisotear por nadie (yo: nótese que después de que naruto la engaño con sakura habían pasado semanas pero ella no lo había vuelto a ver ya que había pasado todo ese tiempo con gaara haciendo sanar su corazón) -- porque tu y yo terminamos **_

_**Naruto shokeado le dice -- que tu no puedes terminar conmigo yo te amo nadie mas en el mundo va ah amarte tanto como yo**_

_**Hinata: si tu me amaras no me hubieses engañado con esa zorra -- dijo con un nudo en la garganta **_

_**Naruto ya sin palabras se sentía la peor basura del mundo **_

_**Hinata: naruto yo no quiero volver contigo solo de recordar que la besas me da asco porque me besaste a mí tan bien, naruto es mejor que solo seamos amigos y que rehagamos nuestras vidas con otras personas -- dicho esto se marcha dejando a un naruto extremadamente triste y solo **_

_**Fin del flash back **_

_**Te di mis manos como un niño,**_

_**que simplemente da cariño,**_

_**yo te entregué mis deseos,**_

_**mis sueños y hasta mis miedos.**_

_**Haber creído que me amabas,**_

_**no fue tan cruel como pensaba.**_

_**Ingenuidad fue mentirme,**_

_**pues tu crueldad te castiga,**_

_**ya nunca más regresaré.**_

**Hinata:** bueno naruto fue un poco cínico y desierta forma inocente al pensar que volvería con el como si nada pero lo que paso después de eso fue lo mejor que me puedo haber pasado en la vida

_**Flash back**_

_**Gaara: hinata ya me voy para suna quiero que te vengas conmigo **_

_**Hinata: gaara yo**_

_**Gaara: hinata después de estas semanas que hemos compartido me eh dado cuenta de que yo…. Te amo -- y dicho esto la besa fundiéndose en un beso de amor pasión y ternura **_

_**Separándose mas por falta de oxigeno que por ganas hinata habla**_

_**Hinata: si gaara me voy contigo ya que yo también te amo -- y dicho esto se vuelven a fundir en otro beso de amor pasión y ternura**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

_**Yo sólo daba la verdad y tú, mentira.**_

_**Toda mi vida te entregué**_

_**y no supiste para qué.**_

_**Siempre cumplí lo que juré, tú no cumplías. Ingenuidad no fue creer,**_

**Hinata:** y después de eso ya han pasado dos años y nos casamos tenemos dos hermosas hijas que se llaman sol y luna las cuales son gemelas aunque no se parecen en nada jejeje y un bebe en camino pero lo único que puedo decir es que si esto no hubiera pasado no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer al hombre mas maravilloso del mundo y solo puedo decir que después de estos años eh aprendido que todo ocurre por una razón y debo aclarar que el verdadero engaño de naruto fue la ingenuidad ya que pensar que volvería con el como si nada fue algo verdaderamente ingenuo ya que mi amor solo le pertenece a una persona **Sabaku no Gaara**

_**tu engaño fue,**_

_**la ingenuidad**_

hola pues aqui luna reportandose y este es mi primer fic porfa no sean malos jejejeje y gracias por leer


End file.
